


Happy 3294th Birthday, Hippolyta!

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Parties, F/M, Happy 3294 birthday hippolyta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The JSA decides to throw Hippolyta a surprise birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy 3294th Birthday, Hippolyta!

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 AM, I'm hyper. This is the result.

JSA Brownstone , 1970  
Hippolyta starred at the others with a disgusted look. “You guys have been hiding here for more than 4 hours?” She wanted to hit them all when they jumped out at her. Hippolyta didn’t like surprises. “Happy 3,294th Birthday!” Alan shouted as Jay blew a party horn. “I want to personally stab you.” She screamed at them, “I hate you.” She muttered repeatedly as they laid the cake on the table. 

“The bakery thought we were joking when we said 3,294… but we got you 14 candles!” Libby said with a smile as she put on a party hat. “I feel 14.” Hippolyta muttered. She blew out the candles and sliced the cake very angrily. Grabbing herself a piece, letting the others take their pieces, she ate the cake with a very angry look. “It’s good, I still hate it.” She mumbled, when she heard the door closed she closed her eyes. “Happy birthday to my amazon beauty!” Ted sang as he dangled keys over her shoulder. Hippolyta opened her eyes when she felt the coldness on her bare shoulder. “Is that what I think it is?” She said with excitement. “Newest Stingray that they had? Of course.” Hippolyta practically squealed as she jumped out of her chair into Ted’s arms. “What color? Is it red? Tell me it’s red or blue.” Ted nodded, “It is red babe.” Hippolyta kissed Theodore before placing her hands on his cheeks. “I swear to the gods if this is some type of joke…” Theodore shook his head with her hands still on him. “It’s outside, all yours.” Hippolyta kissed him again before flying out to the garage. 

A red 1970 Stingray complete with a supercharger sat in the driveway. “It’s so… perfect.” Hippolyta went to touch it but pulled her hand back. “I don’t wanna touch it, what if I ruin it?” Theodore had followed her. “You won’t ruin it.” Hippolyta sighed as she touched the slick red paint job. “Perfect…” 

“Wanna go for a drive babe?” He threw the keys at her, which she successfully caught. “I love you so fucking much.” Hippolyta said with a grin as she sat in the driver seat. “I love it when you talk regal, it’s a big turn on.”


End file.
